


Ella's Attitude Toward John

by Emmmmmmaaaaa



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen, StanAdam, seriously he's the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmmmmaaaaa/pseuds/Emmmmmmaaaaa
Summary: Hey you guys! This fic will be about how Ella feels about John, and it will be multiple chapters! This will tie into Fight to the Death, this is just emotional set up so the events in that fic have emotional set up. This fic takes place in United as One, when John leaves the military base by himself to steal another warship. I will be adding more chapters to this!
Kudos: 2





	1. Have fun dying, John

“I’m going for a repeat performance.”  


Ella’s eyes widen. “Another warship?”  


“I’m just getting warmed up.”  


He couldn’t, he shouldn’t. “John, no. That’s a risk we can’t afford to take,” I warned him.  


John responded, “It’s not a risk, my powers are strong enough.”  


“Are you delusional? By risking yourself, you’re risking weakening our team, which puts millions if not billions of people on Death’s door!” I snapped, “I know you just lost your girlfriend that you’ve known for at most a year, and that you’ve cheating on with both Six and Marina, but surprise surprise, you’re not the only one who’s lost a partner! When we lost Eight, Marina was sad as hell, but she kept actively fighting the Mogs. And we’re not even asking you to do anything, we’re asking you to stop flying off on your own for bad reasons!”  


Silence. His eyes, which before my lash out were emotionless, developed a mixture of guilt, anger, and hurt, before he retorted, “I can’t believe I’m gonna have to outlive the other Garde with you.”  


Before I could think about the consequences, I informed him, “Well if you keep this shit show up, you won’t have to.”  


Oh god that was a dumb. I should’ve said sorry. I should’ve descalated the situation. But before I could take back my words, John replied, “Say no more,” and flew into the sunset. Hey you guys, I telepathically said to everyone in the gang, we’ve got a situation, meet me in my room.


	2. What are you hiding Lexa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, this is the second chapter! Sorry my chapters are so short, I just don't have the patience to write something long lol. But at least I add new chapters semi-often! Thank you so much for reading my work, it means a lot.

“That bastard did what?” Nine shouted in disbelief.  


God I hate when people yell, it terrifies me, and forces me to carefully review what everyone is probably thinking and what their next action might be. Of course, with my new telepathy I know exactly what everyone is thinking, so I don’t have to guess if I don’t want to. But reading someone’s thoughts is super invasive, and it’s easy for me to accidentaly look at other memories that aren’t related to the yelling. In conclusion, screw the morally-questionable and contradictory powers that I have no choice but to live with. When Nine shouted I flinched, and he noticed.  


He sighed and apologized, “Sorry Ella-Bella, I’m just pissed at him, not at you.”  


Everyone in the room was either shocked, angry, worried, or a mixture of the three. As I looked around the room to see how everybody reacted, I couldn’t help but notice Adam and Rex’s dark, empty eyes. Their faces brought back bad memories. After a bit of silence, Sam, who looked like he was about to cry, cleared his throat and quietly mentioned, “Well, the most we can do is stick to our plan, wait, and pray that John comes back alive. Me, Adam, Rex, and my father just finished our force-field, and we’re gonna test it out now. Does anyone wanna join us?”  


Six replied dazedly, “Um, yeah. I… guess I’ll go with you.”  


The five of them left the room, leaving me standing in the center, Nine leaning on the door across from me, Marina sitting on the bed to my right, and Lexa sitting on the chair to my left.  


“Ella, I really meant it, I’m very sorry for yelling,” Nine reminded me, “I just really love Johnny, and I don’t want him to kill himself.”  


“I don’t blame you,” I answered. “When he told me he was going to steal another warship I yelled, when I should’ve instead tried to calm him down.”  


“Yeah, but he was stealing a warship without telling the rest of us, and you were just delivering news.”  


“I mean, you’re now wrong,” I paused and looked around the room before continuing, “You know, I never understood John… I never got to spend that much time with him, and half the time I did see him, he was always talking about Sarah. But that never made sense to me, because he also had a thing with Six while she was alive.” I turned to my right, and Marina looked away from me.  


“Well,” Nine started, “Johnny might not be the most mentally stable Gardê, but once you get to know him he’s nice.”  


Lexa, who had been quiet until now, retorted, “Once you spend days alone with him on the run, sure.”  


Nine turned to her, his face painted with shock, and asked, “Excuse me?”  


She glanced around the room before contrarily saying, “I’m sorry, I’m not good at interacting with you guys, I should leave.” She stood up and walked towards the door and Nine.  


“Yeah, you should leave, “ Nine coldly responded, before stepping aside.  


Lexa walked out the door, and before shutting it added, “You might want to consider that the only reason Four is your friend, is because he’s one of your only options. He has a lot of obvious flaws that some of you guys seem to ignore, and I suggest you begin to consider those flaws, like what Ella is doing.” The door closed.  


Before me or Marina, who had been silent throught the whole conversation, could react or say anything, Nine flung the door open and marched out of the room.  


We ran into the hallway to find Lexa’s hands on her nose, and Nine ranting at her, “You’re not the one with powers here, lady, so don’t shit talk the rest of us, we’re trying our best. You know, Johnny might not be Jesus Christ over here, but he’s certainly killed more Mogs than you. Where the fuck where you for the, I don’t know, decade and a half that the rest of us were on the run? Three of us were killed, ship-lady, and if you were doing all you could to protect us, why havn’t you told us what you were doing all those years? You are the adult! You were the one who grew up on Lorien and watched you home blow up! But then why have our teenage asses tried harder than you? Huh?”  


I ran to Nine, charged my hand with Dreyen, and put it on his shoulder. “Marina,” I called out, “please heal Lexa.” She ran to the injured cepan.  


“What were you doing all those years, Lexa?” Nine inquired again. “Sam said the most we can do for now is wait, so please, tell us your story.”  


Lexa demanded, “Well, maybe I’d feel more comfortable telling my story if you left the room.”  


Nine glared at her for a couple more seconds before turning and walking away from the rest of us. As he turned the corner of the hallway he shouted, “Tell us what you guys hear, I’ll be with the others.”  


“Marina, I’m sorry,” Lexa prefaced, “I’d like to speak with Ella privately.”  


Marina looked at the ground, lightly nodded, and turned around. “I’ll be with Nine and the others,” she mentioned, before turning that same corner.  


“Let’s chat in the room,” I said to Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always bothered me that there was never a scene in the books where Lexa (or Adam) tell the gang their full story, and that the gang never question why she's there. And also, don't worry, the Adam slander that Ella partakes in in this chapter will be fixed through character development. Trust me, I would never let that go uninvestigated.  
> Also, when Nine said he loved John, it was purely platonic. Honestly, I think it’s important to normalize saying that we love our friends, especially among men, because society tells them so often that any affection or vulnerability is gay or unmanly. Bye you guys!


End file.
